Talk:Creddie/@comment-4542190-20111105112352
I watched iKiss recently and I didn't like the fact that,while Carly was the only one who stood by Freddie and supported him when he was the laughing stock,things only "got better" when Sam talked to him.And in the next episode everything was "magically" normal again,nobody laughed at Freddie-I don't believe that what Sam said was enough for that to happen-people who are evil in many ways and wait the smallest "chance" to laugh at someone are not intimidated so easy.So,I'll post how the episode should go(in my humble opinion): (Carly and Sam are preparing for the webshow. Carly tells Sam that Freddie won’t come,same dialogue follows) (Before they start iCarly) Carly: I will make one last effort. (Picks her cell phone up) I have him on speed dial. (The camera shows Freddie. His cell phone is ringing and he answers it after he sees that Carly is calling) Freddie: You knew you are the only person I’d answer the phone to,right? Carly: Hi Freddie.Look.. Freddie: If this is about me coming to iCarly, we’ve already discussed that. Carly: Aw,come on Freddie! You may have given me instructions on how to control your equipment but still, iCarly won’t be the same if you are not here. Freddie: Carly please, don’t insist. You know that I’m not feeling very social right now. Carly:(sounding serious, not playful) Please Freddie, do it for me… I won’t ask you to come again if you continue to feel bad. Just this one time… Freddie: Carly,please don’t do that,you know I can’t resist when you..Uuh,all right,I am coming.But only for now. (They hang up) Carly:YES! He will come! Sam: You saved me the trouble of going there to apologize. Carly: Sam! Sam: I was kidding… (The kids start the show.During it,Freddie keeps looking very sad and depressed.Carly throws glimpses at him and is concerned.) (Carly and Sam are preparing to end the webcast) Sam: Don’t miss us next week,where.. (Carly intervenes) Carly: Before we go,I’d like to show something to all viewers.Freddie,please one last favor.Can you please come here? (Freddie sets the camera and slowly walks towards Carly and Sam,his head lowered) Freddie: Now what? Carly: Freddie wasn’t supposed to be here today,but he agreed to come,just for this time when I kindly asked him.Freddie,we know that,thanks to Sam(looks at her momentarily and Sam looks elsewhere),you’ve never kissed a girl-so far. Freddie:(always with a lowered head) Yup… Carly: This is because you were saving it,right? You wanted it to be special. Freddie: Yes.Actually,I wanted it to be with someone special,namely.. (Carly blocks Freddie’s mouth so he can’t continue) Carly: Come here,my deprived cutie. (Carly lifts Freddie’s head,smiling,pulls him close,hugs him and kisses him.Sam opens her mouth widely.Freddie is astounded). Sam: Ok missy,WHO are you and WHAT have you done to my best friend? Freddie: I almost never agree with Sam,but I think I will now.What was THAT??? Carly: You mean,this? (She kisses Freddie again.Sam’s mouth opens even more widely) Freddie: I don’t know what’s happening,but I want to enjoy it for as long as it lasts! (Freddie closes his eyes and starts kissing Carly back). (Later,down in the first floor of the apartment,Freddie is looking sad again). Sam: Why that face Fredward? You got what you wanted since the world’s creation. Freddie: Carly probably did this only to cheer me up…Now it will be back to rejection again. Sam: Don’t be unthankful. Freddie: I am not,but.. (Carly comes down the stairs) Carly: (smiling) What’s up boyfriend and best friend? Freddie: It’s ok Carly,I feel better now.You can stop. Sam: Yeah,he figured it out. Carly: Stop what? Freddie: Pretending. Carly: (looks serious) Who told you I was pretending? Freddie: WHAT?? You mean that.. Carly: (smiles) Come here,unbeliever! (Freddie smiles,gets up and goes close to Carly) Freddie: Carly,please,tell me you’re not joking. Carly: (smiling) I am not joking! Satisfied? Freddie: But how,what happened and you.. Carly: Less talk,more action! Freddie: (smiles) I listen and obey! (Carly and Freddie kiss.They don’t seem they want to stop any time soon) Sam: All right,I am freaked out! (smiles) But,I’ll get used to it.